1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods for providing a user preference program notification in the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may have a function of displaying images that may be viewed by a user. The user may view a broadcast through the display device. The display device may display a broadcast corresponding to a broadcast signal selected by the user among the broadcast signals transmitted by broadcasting stations. As a recent worldwide trend, broadcasting has been converted from analog broadcasting into digital broadcasting.
The digital broadcasting may transmit digital video and audio signals. In comparison to the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting may provide a low data loss due to its robustness against external noise, an efficient error correction, a high resolution, and a clear screen. Also, unlike the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting may provide an interactive service.
Also, recently, a smart TV has been developed to provide various contents in addition to a digital broadcasting function. Instead of operating manually according to the user's selection, the smart TV may aim to analyze and provide the user's desire even without the user's operation.
The TV may have a function for setting a user preference program by selecting a program desired by the user.